Morph Gear
|Row 2 title = Used By|Row 2 info = Kei, Yumi|Row 3 title = Purpose|Row 3 info = To allow Kei and Yumi transform in to several forms with different abilities to aid in capturing monkeys and fight off enemies }}' The Morph Gear is a device available in Ape Escape 3 and developed by Aki. The device is primarily used to change into multiple forms in order to capture monkeys more efficiently. Appearance The Morph Gear is and small, white, octagonal-shaped device with a green crystalline plate embedded in the center, and is worn on the wrist. Description The Morph Gear was created to aid both Kei and Yumi in catching the monkeys that were around the world. The device uses Morph Energy in order to power it and contains six forms that become available over the course of the game. Each form has its own unique attack and capturing style. However, the device is useless underwater. Morphs Fantasy Knight The Fantasy Knight is the first morph obtained in the game, and possesses great power and defense. Its shield can defend against attacks and projectiles, and its lance/wand is very powerful and can smash through enemy armor. The Fantasy Knight can also cast a magical field that captures up to three monkeys within its range. It also has a special attack that creates very powerful shock-waves that destroy everything within a small area. Wild West Kid The Wild West Kid is the second morph in the game, and specializes in rifle shooting and pistol gunning on the run. Given that this form in longed ranged combat, it allows Kei and Yumi to make combo attacks at targets from a distance. Its capturing style is net shot that captures monkeys from a distance as well. Its special attack is the ability to launch self-guided pellets at multiple targets. Miracle Ninja The Miracle Ninja '''is the third morph obtained in the game and specializes in foot movement such as walking on ropes or running on walls. While the Miracle Ninja is not as strong as the Fantasy Knight, its swift movement and speed allows Kei and Yumi to quickly attack enemies and stun them. Its capturing style is by the use of small robotic clones. Its special ability is creating doppelganger robots that fight alongside Kei and Yumi. Genie Dancer The '''Genie Dancer is the forth morph obtained in the game, and specializes in summoning a genie with mystical powers. Although it does not focus on combat, the Genie Dancer can command the genie to attack enemies for it. The genie can also use special jars to warp from one place to the next, allowing to activate switches. Its method of capturing monkeys is by firing nets from its instruments. Its special ability is using the genie to make enemies dance, distracting them and leaving them open for attack. Dragon Kung Fu Fighter The Dragon Kung Fu Fighter is fifth morph obtained in the games, and specializes in powerful combo attacks. Specifically for combat, the Dragon Kung Fu Fighter is one of the most effective morphs, able to attack enemies at multiple sides. It can also activate special switches with dragons symbols, allowing Kei and Yumi to find hidden secrets. It method of capturing monkeys is with the use of a nun-chuck net that captures multiple monkeys at a time. Its special ability is building up willpower in order to gain a boost in strength, surrounding the morph in a fiery aura and making its attacks stronger. Cyber Ace The Cyber Ace '''is the sixth and second final morph to be obtained before completing the game. This form specializes in firing lasers that bounce of walls and dashing in midair. While in the air, it can fire lasers in order to keep airborne, combine with midair dashing allows in to fly for an almost unlimited amount of time. The lasers are powerful enough to blast off the armor of enemies and leave them defenseless. The Cyber Ace can also dash at monkeys as well as monkeys nearby in order to capture them. Its special ability is creating electric-pulses that attack surrounding enemies. For Kei, this form is known as the '''Thunder Ace. For Yumi, this form is known as the Princess Ace. Super Monkey The '''Super Monkey '''is the seventh and final obtained after completing the game. It is a bonus morph that allows the player to stroll right by the monkey without detection. It also allows them to find hidden banana trails and rooms where Monkey like to hide. Gallery Kei Fantasy Knight.jpg|Kei as Fantasy Knight. Yumi Fantasy Knight.jpg|Yumi as Fantasy Knight. Kei Wild West Kid.jpg|Kei as Wild West Kid. Yumi Wild West Kid.jpg|Yumi as Wild West Kid. Kei Mircale Ninja.jpg|Kei as Miracle Ninja. Yumi Miracle Ninja.jpg|Yumi as Miracle Ninja. Kei Genie Dancer.jpg|Kei as Genie Dancer. Yumi Genie Dancer.jpg|Yumi as Genie Dancer. Kei Dragon Kung Fu Fighter.jpg|Kei as Dragon Kung Fu Fighter. Yumi Dragon Kung Fu Fighter.jpg|Yumi as Dragon Kung Fu Fighter. Kei Cyber Ace.jpg|Kei as Cyber Ace. Yumi Cyber Ace.jpg|Yumi as Cyber Ace. Kei Fantasy Knight.PNG|A render of Kei as Fantasy Knight. Yumi Fantasy Knight.PNG|A render of Yumi as Fantasy Knight form. Kei Wild West Kid Render.PNG|A render of Kei as Wild West Kid. Yumi Wild West Kid Render.PNG|A render of Yumi in her Wild West Kid form. Kei Miracle Ninja Render.png|A render of Kei as Miracle Ninja. AE3 Yumi Mircale Ninja.png|A render of Yumi as the Miracle Ninja. Kei Genie Dancer Render.png|A render of Kei as Genie Dancer. Yumi Genie Dancer.png|A render of Yumi as Genie Dancer. Kei Dragon Kung Fu Fighter Render.png|A render of Kei as Dragon Kung Fu Fighter. Kei Cyber Ace Render.png|A render of Kei as Cyber Ace. Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape 3 Gadgets